Mi regalo mas grande
by leniiss
Summary: one-shot de lily y james por navidad, lily se da cuenta que ama a james, ya es tarde para ellos? entra y descubrelo! ya se que ya han pasado las navidades pero me hacia ilusion, es mi 1r publicacion, espero que les guste dejen reviews


Bueno espero que les guste este fic, es de un solo capitulo y es el 1r fic que escribo jajaja asi que quiero muchos reviws.

Este fic va dedicado a chachi ya que ella me ha enseñado como se suben y todo jaja sin ella esto no estaria aquí asi que te lo de dico!

**MI REGALO MAS GRANDE**

Lily evans se desperto a la mañana del 6 de enero, era el dia de reyes, pero no era un dia como los otros años, ese año no tenia ningunas ganas de recibir regalos ya que el regalo que ella queria ya no lo podia tener por haber sido tan estupida, se sento al lado la ventana aun con el pijama puesto y empezo a recordar como sucedió todo…

Flash back

_Lily se encontraba en howarts, ere el dia en que se terminaba el colegio y empezaban las vacaciones de navidad, a ella le encantaba esa espoca ya que volvia a ver a toda su familia aunque ver a su hermana petunia no le hacia mucha ilusion._

_El tren salia a las 11:30 ai que aun tenia dos horas para desayunar y comprobar que no se dejaba nada necesario para las vacaciones. Cuando estaba guardando unos libros sam, su mejor amiga la interrumpio._

_- lily vamos, esto ya lo haras luego, me muero de hambre!_

_- sam tranquila ya voy_

_Las dos amigas bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala comun, alli lily paro de golpe y sam que iba detrás suyo choco con ella_

_-lils que pasa? Si te dejas algo ya lo haras luego tengo hambre vamos- dijo empujandola pero lily no se movia_

_- no puedo- dijo negando con la cabeza_

_- que no puedes? Lily no te entiendo_

_- que me da vergüenza, cuando me lo encuentre que hago?- sam rodo los ojos_

_- haber lily escuchame, no te tiene que dar vergüenza encontrarte con potter, no cambia nada que ayer a la noche te dieses cuenta de que te gusta…esto no cambia nada, tu tienes que actuar normal_

_- ya pero esque no podre, lo mirare y…_

_- pues diselo_

_-que? Tue estas loca no?_

_- porque? Que tiene de malo, el lleva desde primero diciendotelo, ahora te toca a ti_

_- ya pero…ahorael pasa de mi, en todos estos meses solo me ha pedido 2 veces salir y fueron a principio de curso- lily se tapo las manos con la cara mientras se sentaba- ya no me quiere lo se, que voy a hacer?_

_- lily, aun no esta todo perdido, diselo haber que pasa- dijo mientras la abrazaba- ahora podemos ir a comer?_

_Lily empezo a reir, sam nunca cambiaria ella siempre tan glotona. Las dos se dirigieron al gran salon donde ya habia muchos estudiantes camiendo. Al sentarse las dos en la mesa lily no pudo evitar mirar a james y como el la estaba mirando ella le sonrio cosa que a james le sorprendio._

_Cuando ya estaban terminando de comer los merodeadores se levantaron y cuando james paso por el lado de ella, ella cogio toda la valentia que tenia, por algo era de griffindor, y lo cogio de la mano para que parara._

_- que quieres evans?- dijo james mirandola directa a los ojos_

_-em..- al llamarle asi james le saco todo el coraje- solo…yo.._

_- escupelo ya, no tengo todo el dia- dijo el un poco brusco_

_- esque queria hablar contigo a solas, tienes un momento?- lily lo miro a los ojos y lo vio dudar_

_- si, quedamos a las 11 en donde el tren y me dices_

_- ok, alli estare- james se solto de la mano se lily y se marcho con sus amigos que lo esperaban en la puerta_

_Lily respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, ahora ya no se podia hechar atrás._

_Cuando ya tenian el baul hecho las dos bajaron y cojieron el carruaje, al llegar alli eran las 11:05 y los merodeadores ya estaban alli, lily bajo del carruaje y se dirijio hacia el_

_-hola james_

_- hola, dime de que quieres hablar_

_- emm…- lily miro a los demas merodeadores- nos dejan solos porfavor? _

_Cuando los chicos se fueron…_

_- bueno yo queria decirte que…buff no se por donde empezar…- dijo ya muy nerviosa_

_- tal vez por el principio?- el se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa asi que al decirle eso fue menos brusco_

_- bueno pues este año he conocido a otro james, menos egolatra, menos creido y menos pesado, te he conocido como eres de verdad y…- respiro hondo- …- volvio a respirar hondo- me he dado cuanta de que me gustas- en todo ese rato no lo habia mirado a los ojos, al decir eso lo miro y el tenia cara de sorprendido, como vio que no decia nada siguio- bueno en verdad, no solo me gustas sino que…buff…me he encamorado de ti- lo volvio a mirar y como parecia que el no iba a hablar…- vas a decir algo? Esque estando tu callado me siento un poco estupida_

_- lily yo… no se que decirte, he estado enamorado de ti desde 1r pero ahora…ya he sufrido mucho por ti, mejor olvidame como hize yo contigo- dicho esto se giro y se fue_

_En ese momento lily empezo a llorar, se sentia una idiota ya que habia perdido al amor de su vida solo porque no lo habia aceptado cuando el se lo pedia no lo habia querido escuchar, y ahora ella era la enamorada y sentia todo el dolor que james sintio cuando ella lo rechazaba, subio junto a sam en el tren, estubo todo el trayecto llorando incluso cuando vio a sus padres pero les dijo que era porque los habia hechado de menos. Ella sabia que esas serian las peores navidades de su vida…_

Fin del flash back

Al recordar eso una lagrima le callo por la mejilla, sin duda esas eran sus peores navidades y ese dia, el dia de reyes que tanto le gustaba cuando era pequeña y tanta ilusion le hacia para ella era como otro dia mas, sin risas, sin ilusion eso solo porque el le faltaba y ya no lo podria tener.

Cuando bajo al comedor se encontro muchos regalos, su hermana ya los habia abierto ahcia una hora y se habia ido con su nuevo novio asi que tenia mas tranquilidad, le dio un beso a sus padres y empezo a abrir los regalos, en el primero se encontro con un bolso de color lila, despues dos libros, musica, luego un regalo de sam que era un album con fotos suyas desde primer curso, de esas fotos que se mueven jaja, el ultimo regalo estaba dentro de un sobre, al cojerlo ella miro a sus padres, los dos sonrieron

- esto te lo acaban de traer ahora mismo, no es nuestro- dijo su padre

Lily cojio el sobre, no habia remitente, como iba a saber de quien era? Abrio el sobre lentamente y con nervios dentro queria saber quien se lo habia regalado, dentro del sobre habia un papel pequeño que decia:

_Sal al gardin porfavor_

Que saliera al jardin? Quien le mandaba esto? Miro a sus padres que se encojieron de hombros sonriendo, ellos sabian pero no se lo querian decir, cojio su chaqueta y aun en pijama y zapatillas salio a su jardin, se quedo alucinada, habia un camino hacho con petalos de rosa que la llebaron detrás de unos arboles, alli se encontro la sorpresa mas grande, alli estaba el con una rosa en la mando y sonriendole

- hola preciosa- dijo dandole la rosa

- james que haces aquí?- ella muy sorprendida

- lily yo.. el otro dia fui muy brusco contigo, no queria hablarte asi pero esque estaba molesto ya que tantos años intentando algo contigo y justo cuando desisto y quiero olvidarte vienes y me dices esto- dijo esto un poco serio

- james yo…- lily no sabia que decirle

- lily no digas nada, dejame terminar- poniendole un dedo en la boca para que callara- todos estos dias desde que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi he estado pensando- lo decia todo mirandola a los ojos- he pensado en todo lo que sufri estos años por ti y eso me decidia a pasar de ti pero luego remus y sirius me hicieron ver que si estaba contigo todo ese sufrimiento pasaria, y llegaria momentos mejores a tu lado asi que…- de repente james se arrodillo y saco una cajita, al abrirla era un anillo con una perlita- lily evans quieres ser mi novia? Acepta este anillo como señal de compromiso, para que dentro de un tiempo lo remplazemos por un anillo de compromiso y luego por el anillo matrimonial, que me dices?

- si..-lily hizo levantarse a james del suelo, ella estaba llorando de felicidad mientras el le ponia el anillo, despues de eso, el le seco las lagrimas con las manos y la beso, fue un beso tierno, con dulzura y amor, era el beso que tanto deseaban los dos

- gracias lily por hacerme el hombre mas feliz- besandola por toda la cara

- no james gracias a ti por ser mi regalo mas grande, te amo- dicho esto se volvieron a besar, esa seria su primer dia de reyes juntos, el primero de muchos.

FIN

Bueno que les ha parecido?

Espero que les haya gustado!

Ya quiero que me manden muchos reviws

Bss feliz dia de reyes!


End file.
